1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to article carrying and restraining devices, specifically to an improved restaining device for articles suspended from the neck by a strap, cord, lanyard and/or string, or retaining articles that are not suspended.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several types of devices have been invented to hold instruments and articles against the front of the body to prevent swinging. The purpose was to improve user comfort and prevent damage due to collision. Most of them were designed so that the article being carried could be brought to face level without detaching it. One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,311, performs these functions. Unfortunately, the rubber tubing's poor elasticity allows the article to be held for only a few seconds before fatigue is experienced. Also, the length is not adjustable once cut and fastened. There are many exposed metal parts that create excessive noise for wildlife viewing. The tubing has the potential of disconnecting while stretched, and excessive movement is required to disconnect and reconnect the tubing to the binoculars while in the field Also, when this device is used for the first time it is difficult and time consuming to install the connections onto the binoculars. In addition, it is designed to be used only on devices that have a strap receptacle.
Other similar devices (U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,149) are available which are adjustable but with difficulty. They have to be removed for the adjustment to be made. This inconvenience may require it to be put on and taken off many times to achieve the proper fit. Also, whenever a change is made in the amount of clothing worn, it has to be readjusted to fit properly again.
Lastly, no device found is designed to hold more than one article at a time, nor designed to hold unsuspended articles.